


soft and unrestrained

by singerofsimplesongs



Series: Dancing by Yourself [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, I think I killed Jay when I sent them this., M/M, No Wayward Son Spoilers, this is so goddamn sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 07:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: He hasn’t noticed me yet. The block the bakery sits on lost power an hour or so ago, so I figured I’d surprise him by coming home early.





	soft and unrestrained

He hasn’t noticed me yet. The block the bakery sits on lost power an hour or so ago, so I figured I’d surprise him by coming home early. 

But maybe I’m the one being surprised. I’m certainly getting an incredible view of my boyfriend’s backside. His hair is pulled back into a loose knot, and he’s wearing nothing but one of my old Watford jumpers (and pants I suppose). 

(One of my favorite of his pants too. Black with red roses. Tight to his arse in all the right places.) 

Baz has his back to me (the best view, truly, though his face is rather nice too) and he’s dancing to the song currently blasting through his posh Bluetooth speakers. It’s Carly Rae Jepsen. Baz tells everyone (Fiona) he has a sophisticated music taste, but I know he does this. Listens to top 40 and Broadway show tunes when Penny and I aren’t home (I also know he spent a whole summer listening to Adam Lambert’s “If I Had You” back when we were at Watford, but that’s neither here nor there). I just don’t think I’ve ever caught him in the act. 

As “Now That I Found You” carries through the flat, he shakes his scantily clad arse just a little as he folds some of our shirts and trousers. Laundry day then. 

I’m grinning. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to get this stupid grin off my face now. My wings are threatening to burst into view, but I try to keep them contained. They’d surely give me away, and I want to enjoy this just a little longer. He’s just so beautiful. Really, everything about Baz is beautiful, but these moments when he’s soft and unrestrained are the moments that make my heart swell the most. After all those years pretending and hiding who he was, Baz deserves to have every soft, open moment he can get his hands on. It’d be a bloody crime to interrupt this. 

Carly Rae fades out and the strong chords of a piano take its place. I know this one. Baz doesn’t reshuffle when this song comes up, even if I’m in the room.

“This is iconic musical theater Snow,'' he sneered once as he subtly turned it up. 

I give myself another minute to take in the sight. When the ensemble starts singing, he joins in, his low melodic voice falling in perfectly with the harmonies. I plan my own entrance. I slowly make my way toward him, careful not to spook him. 

When the line “how about love?” plays over the speakers, I add my own voice, giving him another second to adjust to my presence before I wrap arms around his waist and hook my chin over his shoulder. As soon as I touch him, my wings burst out of my back and my tail moves to wrap around his bare leg. Baz moves like he wants to startle, but he instinctively leans back against me. I feel his cheek flush against mine as the music fades to a soft hum. 

“You’ve got to stop sneaking up on me like this, Snow. You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days.”

“Vampires can’t get heart attacks.”

He scoffs and shakes his head. 

“How long were you standing there anyway?”

I kiss his cheek. 

“Long enough to think about how much I love you. And-“ a pause “-long enough to take in the view.” 

I wink at him as I swat his arse with my wing. He groans, flushing even harder, and I throw my head back in a laugh. I’ll never get used to how beautiful this man is, but I’m so glad I’m the one who gets to make him flustered and who gets to enjoy the view.

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written fic since my supernatural days, but adamarks and I have been having lotsa conversations about these two idiots for the past several weeks and this demanded to be written. You can find me under the same user name on tumblr


End file.
